Hearts of the Past
by KaoraDarnesse33
Summary: This story is part of the Light Protectors Story a war has come, groups of young fighters wielding gigantic key like weapons ready to fight against one another. throughout all this, one young girl will have to deal with reincarnation, and finding her friends once more.
1. Prologue

_Crack!_

A bright flash of brilliant white light appeared, the light flowing through the air before disappearing as quickly as it appeared. The lightning continued to strike out of the clouds and smash against the earth in random spots while only 5 seconds later, loud booms of thunder echoed through the airways, vibrating houses, buildings, and even people's chests when really, really loud bangs would sound.

As soon as the lightning and thunder started to sound within the air, rain droplets sprinkled gently onto the ground, only small spots of the cemented walkways were a dark gray color, contrasting with the rest of the light gray cement. Little less then a few seconds after the rain started to fall, the entire cemented walkways was completely covered by a downpour of water precipitating from the multitude of dark gray, almost black, clouds filling the sky.

A young figure could be seen running at a full sprint through the rain, an arm raised up to cover their head from the rain but to no avail. Due to all the rain that was falling down, harder than it was only 3 minutes ago, and the darkness of the clouds covering the sky, it was very hard to tell who or what the figure was as it ran. If you were to get a bit closer to the figure, you would be able to tell that it was a very young female, around the age of 19 years, and that she was in a hurry to get somewhere.

The young girl looked to have brilliant golden blond hair but it was darkened due to the moisture that was being absorbed into the strands by the rain water falling down. The wet strands clung to her face and neck as she bolted across the cemented path, her feet only taking less than a second after touching the ground before flying back up into the air behind her body. Repeating that motion with her other leg as well. Looking closely at the young 19 year old girl, you can see that a huge clump of strands fell over top of her left eye, while the rest flee out behind her back, wind catching the longer string like items. Her eyes are a brilliant crystal blue color with little flecks of forest leaf green flying here and there throughout her irises. There was a determined look settled into the orbs, that determination focused on where she was needed to be.

Though she may have been determined to get somewhere, fate had other plans for our young blond haired friend. After a couple more yards of running through the storm, she was almost to the area that she needed to be before her right foot hit a patch of pure water and just her foot landing in that puddle caused her to slip and fall. Her head being the first thing to touch the pavement.

A few feet away from her was a huge group of people having a meeting underneath the covering of a park Pavillion. One of the people, a dark brown haired male, his hair fluffed up like he had just gotten out of bed, with emerald green eyes had been able to hear the running footsteps so he turned towards the sound and noticed the young blond crashing to the ground, smashing her head as well.

"LANEA!" He screamed out, starting to run towards her, only to be followed by the rest of the group who had heard his gruff voice yell out.

The blond, now identified by the name of Lanea, had her vision starting to turn black when the young man got to her, dropping down to his knees. He didn't care about the mud that was dirtying up his pants, he was more worried about Lanea and if she was going to be alright from her nasty fall. She looked up towards the brunette and then started to speak.

"Atti-" She was cut off. Just as Lanea was about to finish out her sentence, her entire vision finally went fully **black. **


	2. light of the Unknown

Giggles could be heard all throughout the air as 2 very young girls, looking to be around the ages of 10 and 11 years, ran through the different flower fields of their HomeWorld of the Mountain Scape. One girl would grab a pile of leaves that fell from the trees lining the fields and then throw it onto the other child while she would scream out with laughter filling her vocal cords and run to move out of the way before she was completely covered in leaves.

One of the young girls had hair as black as a Raven's feather, though each strand combined together gave off a very smooth texture. Her eyes were a crystal blue color, with swirls of forest leaf green showing up here and there within her irises. She was the oldest out of the two, only by about 1 year due to being the age of 11. The other young girl was the 10 year old, her hair was a chocolate brown color, with little highlights of a very light brown flowing here and there throughout the different strands. Her long hair, that feel to the middle of her back, was pulled into a messy bun, with a few different French braids leading towards the bun. The eyes upon her face was a certain blue color, with the ability to change between a light icy blue tone to that of a dark warm version.

"Come on Aleesha! Try to get me!" Yelled out the youngest child towards the ravenette, now known as Aleesha.

Aleesha just laughed out before thrusting her upper body towards with a little to much strength, causing herself to collide with the youngest female but they continued to laugh as they fell into the tiny piles of leaves. Aleesha rolled off of her younger sister and onto her back on the ground next to her before turning into what's called the recovery position, allowing her to face the brown haired girl.

"Say Aleesha, have you ever wondered if there was anything out there? Besides just mountains surrounding this village." asks Vesha, the ravenette turnee towards her as she hears her younger sister starting to speak.

"Who knows, there might be. Besides, why would you want to leave the Village? This place is an awesome world to live it and we don't need to leave." Aleesha says with a laugh. Vesha didn't really like that answer but she decided that she was going to keep her voice quiet.

Suddenly, a long brown stick appeared right in her face, almost hitting the young child in the left eye with the pointy end but she was able to catch it before that happened. Vesha looked at the stick with a very confused look before turning her eyes onto Aleesha, who was smirking at her while holding up her own stick in a sword fighting stance. Both hands sat firmly on the stick while her right arm was bent upwards. Vesha knew that at any moment, Aleesha would attack so she hurried to get into her own stance just as the raven haired 10 year old attacked.

Each girl dodged, blocked, and attacked with their sticks, trying to either strike down their opponent or try to keep themselves from being struck by the sharp sting of the stick snapping against their bare skin. As they continued their mock sword battle, a very subtle light appeared at the handle of Vesha's own stick, very small and unnoticeable to the human eye but it was growing brighter by the minute. Soon enough the light was so bright that Vesha and Aleesha both noticed it and were having to stop the fight to protect their eyes.

"What's going on V?!" Aleesha exclaims, shock permeating throughout her vocal cords. This light was not normal in the world of Mountain Scape, meaning that no one has ever reported to the authorities about a stick suddenly starting to glow like the sun.

"I don't know!!" Vesha yells back before darkness started to invade her vision. She collapsed to the ground, only to be caught right as she fell by Aleesha. The stick with in her right hand continued to glow brightly, before it started to shift shapes into a sword like weapon which strangely looked like a gigantic key. Aleesha watched as the events unfolded, to shocked and concerned for her little sister to be worried about the unknown weapon that has now appeared within her hands.

Soon, the weapon changed back into that of a regular stick and Vesha started to open her blue eyes back open. Aleesha jumped up and started to help the young girl into a sitting position.

"What happened?" Vesha asked her older sister.

"You suddenly collapsed. I made sure to catch you before you hit the ground." Aleesha says, deciding that she wasn't going to tell the young brunette about the key weapon that suddenly appeared within her hands.

"Come on, lets get back to the village. I'm getting tired and thirsty." The raven haired girl said with a laugh before helping her younger sister up from the ground and they started to head back to the village.

* * *

_Kaora: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Hearts of The Past! I promise I will write ghe next chapter faster since I will be ending classes in the next couple of weeks but I eill be dealing eith lifeguarding. _


End file.
